This invention relates to a vehicle roof rack, in particular to a vehicle roof rack adapted for the transportation of ladders.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a ladder rack for a vehicle roof comprising a sub-frame having means for releasable attachment to the roof of a vehicle, and front and rear ladder support assemblies mounted on the sub-frame, each support assembly comprising at least on transverse roller for engaging the stringers of a ladder spanning the two assemblies, and at least one support assembly further comprising at least one ladder-retaining member pivotable about a transverse axis from a lowered inoperative position to a raised operative position wherein the said member engages a rung of a ladder spanning the two assemblies, the rear assembly further comprising a handle pivotally mounted at one side thereof which is coupled to the ladder-retaining member to effect the said raising and lowering of the latter.